


A Lover and a Friend

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [13]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Almost Fluff, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Triss Merigold meets a handsome hooded stranger who saves her life (maybe) and tries to seduce her (no maybe about that, he succeeds, too).





	A Lover and a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).



> My id asked: Would Triss Merigold sleep with Ezio Auditore? And the rational part of my brain replied: Why not? He's not ugly, he's known to be rather charming, he is almost as good a fighter and as bad a ladies' man as Geralt, and speaking of him, Triss needs a distraction from pining after the White Wolf, so why not the Florentine Eagle?  
> Written while listening to "Snare and Deadfall" by Mercedes Lackey, of all things, but this is almost a fluff story.

It is a dark, rather cold night a few days before Saovine when the Witch Hunters find her.  
They try to take her by surprise but she sees them just a moment too early for that, early enough to call to her hand a ball of fire and throw it at the one nearest to her, the harsh light of the flames catching the linen and leather of his clothes illuminating the others. No crossbows. Good.  
The one trying to grab her from behind she elbows in the stomach like Geralt once showed her, draws her dagger to stab him, then slit his throat for good measure.  
It all feels like an eternity but takes no more than a split second. She turns around to take care of the others, but they are already dead, a hooded stranger standing over their bodies, sheathing his sword.  
“Who are you? Why are you helping a sorceress?”  
“Ma bella, I saw no sorceress but a lady in distress. I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze.”  
“Triss Merigold of Maribor. And you shall find I am no helpless damsel.”  
“Mi dispiace, madonna, I did not mean to imply you incapable. Merely that it was common courtesy to aid a stranger, and a pleasure to do so for one as beautiful as you.”  
Ezio then looks straight at there wall and curses.  
“More enemies are coming. To the roof!”  
He climbs a stack of crates, then clambers up the wall with an agility and speed that appear not quite human. Triss is left staring where he vanished, then, his head and shoulders appear, arm reaching down to her, just long enough for her to grab his hand if she stands on tiptoes. For a moment, she wonders whether it is wise to trust him. Then, she grabs his hand and flies up.

Epilogue

The door is locked, the room is cosy, if somewhat tacky, and warm, and the bed is big and soft and warm and clean as befits one of Novigrad's best... establishments. A girl's sweet voice is singing downstairs, a ghost ballad, in keeping with the season.  
And Ezio – Ezio is nice. A good lover, which is a rare and precious find – charming yet forward before, skilled and considerate during, still charming and considerate afterwards. A good man, as far as she knows, which is if anything even rarer in these troubled times.  
Triss Merigold may not believe in a silly little thing called love, but she will gladly have Ezio as a lover and as a friend.

 


End file.
